Self-tapping masonry anchors are known in the art. One example of a self-tapping masonry anchor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,210. This anchor has a cutting shaft 6 with an externally threaded fastening portion 5 (or a fastening portion 10 having an internally-threaded bore 11) and a cutting portion 6 having a raised external helix 7. The anchor is secured in a masonry hole by first forming a hole in the masonry and then driving the cutting portion 6 into the hole using an oscillatory rotating hammer blows. A key may be driven into a longitudinal slot 12 passing through the concrete, masonry or brickwork along a line of interruption in the raised helix embedded in the hole which is said to prevent the fastening from rotating or from being removed from the hole.
It would be desirable to have a self-tapping masonry anchor in which the anchor is securable in masonry by releasable engagement with a tool received within a bore of the anchor such that the tool may be easily removed from the bore after inserting the anchor in the masonry. It would also be desirable to have an anchor in which the external cutting thread is disposed within close proximity of the portion of the anchor in which an axial bore extends so that the anchor has a relatively short longitudinal extent, is securable in a relatively shallow hole and/or is secured with its exposed end flush with, or recessed within a masonry hole.